


Who's that girl?

by Wolvesta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Songfic, Who's that girl, amy can sing, hilary duff - Freeform, sonic breaks amy's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonamy one-shot.<br/>Amy finds Sonic spending the day with Mina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's that girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Amy: 21  
> Sonic: 22  
> Mina: 22

As Amy was walking away from her home to find Sonic, she felt a happiness in her heart. It was the anniversary of when they first met. In her pocket, she has a box with a little

bracelet for good luck and a purple Chaos emerald. As she walks into the park, she sees him. But that’s not all she sees, she also sees another girl with him. A yellow mongoose

(thought I choose someone else than Sally), they were laughing and having fun. Amy felt her heart break as she saw this. What shocked her the most is that they were in the spot

where only Sonic and Amy hang out. It was supposed to be their spot only. She hid behind the tree so she can get a better view at them. They later went from the park to Polly’s

café, Amy’s heart broke once again because that was the place where Sonic and Amy go when they eat. Finally, he took her to the lake and what was outrageous was that he took

her to HER favorite spot and gave her a purple rose. (THEY SHALL EXIST IN MY WORLD )

_How dare he take her everywhere I love. How dare he give her a purple rose, THAT’S MY FAVORITE FLOWER!_ What she saw next, shattered her world. Sonic kissed this girl. Amy

couldn’t take it anymore, she came out of the bushes, Sonic saw a flash of pink and he panicked. He quickly pulled away from the mongoose and looked up at Amy.

“A…amy? This isn’t what it looks like.” Sonic said panicking.

“Oh save it sonic. You have broken my heart for the last time. I bet you don’t even know what today is do you?”

“Um…Saturday?”

“NO YOU IDIOT! It’s our 15th anniversary of when first met. I was trying to find you to give you a present, but then I find this! How could you? How could you take her to

everywhere I love and give her my favorite flower?!?!?! I LOVE THAT SPACE IN THE PARK, I LOVE POLLY’S CAFÉ! THAT’S WHERE YOU AND ME GO TO EAT! I LOVE TO SIT BY THE

LAKE AND I LOVE PURPLE ROSES!! How could you do that to me Sonic? Then you kissed her? I LOVED YOU SONIC BUT CLEARLY YOU DIDN’T LOVE ME BACK!!”

“AMY WAIT PLEASE! GIVE ME A CHANCE!”

After her heart breaking confession, Amy threw the gift at Sonic and ran off. Whereas Sonic was completely and utterly speechless. He had no idea what today. He should have

known, this day was important to him too. In all honesty he forgot.

“AMY WAIT PLEASE! GIVE ME A CHANCE!” He tried to run after her but he couldn’t see her anymore.

“Sonic?” Sonic turned around and saw a mad Mina.

“Mina look I can explain…”

“No save it. Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Oh right believe sonic the heartbreaker! I’M LEAVING! I’M GOING TO FIND SOMEONE WHO WON’T TOY WITH MY HEART AND FEELINGS!”

“Mina wait please!”

“Don’t how could you do that to her? She loved you!” With that said Mina walked away from him and his life.

Sonic just sank to the ground. He was thinking of how bad he hurt Amy. He’s thinking that she’ll never forgive him for his cruel move.

_I’M SUCH AN IDIOT I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT TODAY WAS THE DAY ME AND AMY MET! What have I done? I can’t believe I kissed another girl in front of her. I am such a_

_jerk._ Sonic said to himself in his head. He redirected his thoughts back to the gift Amy got him. He slowly opened it and gasped at what was inside. It was a beautiful silver

bracelet, he also saw that there was a purple chaos emerald. He loved his gift, he didn’t care about the Chaos emerald, he paid attention to the emerald. At the bottom of the

box, there was a note. It read:

  _Dear Sonikku,_

_Can you get guess what today is? That’s right! Today…exactly 15 years ago, you rescued me from Little Planet. Ever since then, I realized that I loved you. I know you may see it_

_as a stupid little fan girl crush…but I really do love you. I know I may seem annoying and clingy, but I only want to protect you. I know that it’s not the best way to protect you,_

_but I really do love you. I guess I should apologize for being such an annoyance, I’m sorry that I don’t fit to protect you. But enough of that, I love you Sonic, even if you may not_

_love me back. I always have and I always will._

_Sincerely,_

_Amy Rose._

By the time Sonic was finished with the note, he was in tears. He had no idea that Amy felt this way. Memories flooded his mind, of when he first met Amy, to when she screamed

out his name begging him for a date only to be harshly denied. Leaving her in the dust.

_Oh man…I was such a jerk!_  Sonic wanted nothing more than to run to her house and apologize to her, but he has to wait until tomorrow, he didn’t want to upset her more.

 

_**The next day** _

 

We find Amy by the lake where Sonic kissed Mina. Amy had her guitar with her. Her mom taught her that if she is feeling sad, that she can put her feelings into a song.

 

_There would places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There’s a reason but I don’t know why_

_I don’t know why_

_I don’t know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

 

Sonic was running all over the city to search for his beloved rose. He couldn’t find her anywhere. He searched forever. He searched all the places they would go.

 

_Who’s that girl?_

_Where’s she from?_

_No she can’t be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It’s not real it’s not right_

_It’s my day, it’s my night_

_By the way_

_Who’s that girl living my life?_

_Oh no living my life._

 

Sonic came to the entrance of the forest that leads to the lake. This was the last place that he had not checked. If she wasn’t there…then he wouldn’t know what to do. He slowly

walked towards the forest and entered.

 

_Seems like everything’s the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I’m not dreaming so I don’t know why_

_I don’t know why_

_I don’t know why_

_She’s everywhere I wanna be_

_Who’s that girl?_

_Where’s she from?_

_No she can’t be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It’s not real it’s not right_

_It’s my day, it’s my night_

_By the way_

_Who’s that girl living my life?_

 

As Sonic ran through the forest looking for his rose, he heard a faint singing. Trusting his guts and not his instincts he followed the voice. He eventually found what he was

looking for. It was the most beautiful sight he could ever ask for. He saw pink cherry blossom trees, chaos flying around without a care in the world, and the lake reflecting the

sun. But he paid no attention to that. No he was paying attention to the most beautiful sight of all, and it was Amy Rose. She was wearing a purple top with little ripples on the

bottom. Blue jeans and black ankle boots. Sonic was only concentrating on her. He slowly approached her from behind, carefully so she doesn’t hear him.

 

_I’m the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_And made you sad_

_I’m not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I’m not sorry_

_I’m not her_

 

Sonic was only a few feet behind her. He knew that what this song was referring to. It was dedicated to yesterday.  _I wish I could take back yesterday, I didn’t know she would take_

_it so hard. I didn’t want to kiss Mina. I told her it was only hanging out…but it turned into something much more than that. I’m sorry Mina, but…you’re not the woman for me. I_

_found the perfect one, and she’s sitting right in front of me._

 

_Who’s that girl?_

_Where’s she from?_

_No she can’t be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It’s not real it’s not right_

_It’s my day, it’s my night_

_By the way_

_Who’s that girl living my life_

_Oh no living my life._

 

Amy struck the last note on the guitar. Little did she know that Sonic was right behind her.

“I’m so sorry Amy.” Amy quickly shot her head up and turned around. She saw Sonic and tried to make run for it. Sonic was too fast for her, he ran behind her, wrapping his arms

around her, and pulling her down into his lap.

“LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE” Sonic refuses to let her go. As Amy keeps struggling to get out of his grip, Sonic only wraps his arms around her tighter.

“Amy…please let me explain.”

“NO LEAVE ME ALONE!! GO BACK TO THAT OTHER GIRL!!”

“Amy please let me explain…if you still hate me after this…then I’ll leave you alone.”

Amy was hesitant “fine.” Relieved to hear this…Sonic pulled Amy back into his arms, and nuzzled into her neck.

“First of all…I completely forgot that yesterday was the day that we meet. I’m so sorry. Second of all, yesterday I only wanted to show her around. But she took it the wrong way

and called it a date. I should’ve known that those were your favorite places. Please forgive me Amy. I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’m so so sorry. I acted like a complete selfish

jerk. You deserve all the love in the world…and I’m willing to give it to you.”

Amy was shocked, she looked into his eyes to see if he was lying…he wasn’t. All she saw was sadness, heartbroken, and regret. Sonic gives Amy a strong, tight, hug. He’ll never

let go.

“Sonic, please lighten up.”

“ I’m not letting go until you accept my apology”

“I forgive you…”

“Thank you Amy” Sonic pulled Amy away from him, and looked into her eyes. Oh how he loved those beautiful green eyes. Slowly he leaned towards her face keeping his eyes on

her eyes, he slowly but lovingly caressed her lips with his. Amy’s eyes went wide, but slowly closed them and kissed him back. After about a minute they pulled apart, and looked

at each other with slight blush on both their faces. Sonic nuzzled in her neck once again

“Thanks again Ames…I’m so glad I have you.”

“But Sonic…who was that girl you were with yesterday.”

“…her name was Mina…But I swear she is nothing to me, just a friend”

Amy smiles at this response then snuggles into his chest. He responds to this by putting an arm around her shoulder and waist.

“Amy…I have to tell you something…”

“What is it…”

“I need to tell you something, but first I need you to turn around and close your eyes.” Amy was hesitant at this request, she was afraid that if she does, he’ll run away…and if he

does, she’ll never forgive him this time. Sonic must have seen the worry in her eyes.

“Hey *he said gently* I’m not gonna run away. I promise, I just have to get you something. I’ll be back I promise.”

“Ok Sonic…I trust you” with that said Sonic turned around and bolted away. A split second later, he came back with something behind his back.

“Ok Ames I’m back.” Amy instantly relaxed when she heard his voice again. She turned around and found him kneeling in front of her, holding a rose for her to take.

“Here Amy, this is a promise. I’ll never let you go again.” Amy was almost on the brink of tears, she lunged forward to give Sonic a hug. Which he happily returned.

_I’ll always protect you Amy. I’ll never leave you…ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Who's that girl?: Hilary Duff


End file.
